


I Can be Late

by lavendermage



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermage/pseuds/lavendermage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, are you alright?” he asked softly. Gerard stilled and slowly opened his eyes to meet Frank’s. They seemed to glow faintly in the gloom, and Frank felt a shiver go up his spine.<br/>“I’m fine. It’s just been a few days since I’ve last… eaten.” Gerard’s voice was low and raspy, as if from disuse.<br/>“Oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can be Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from an idea I've been playing around with. I think that I could expand this into a chaptered fic if that's something you guys might want. Thanks for reading. -LM

Frank walked into the living room of the tiny apartment he now called home to find all of the blinds drawn, effectively blocking out the mid-morning sun. He squinted in the dim light and scanned the room. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his focus fell to the couch a few feet away. There, Gerard was curled into himself with his eyes screwed shut, a crease formed between his brows. His breathing was irregular and he appeared to be trembling. 

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked softly. Gerard stilled and slowly opened his eyes to meet Frank’s. They seemed to glow faintly in the gloom, and Frank felt a shiver go up his spine. 

“I’m fine. It’s just been a few days since I’ve last… eaten.” Gerard’s voice was low and raspy, as if from disuse. 

“Oh.” 

“Don’t worry. I’m going to take care of it tonight,” he offered with a grimace. 

Frank awkwardly shifted his weight and twisted his inked fingers together before speaking again. “Sundown is still a long ways off. Can you wait until then?” 

Gerard cracked a smile and gave a low chuckle before answering. “Oh, Frank. Thanks for your concern, but it won’t kill me to wait another ten hours or so. I’ve been at this for a while.”

“Okay, but wouldn’t sooner be better though? Like, I’m here now, and you could… you know…” he trailed off with a shrug. 

Gerard narrowed his eyes slightly and shifted so he was sitting upright. “That’s not why I offered to let you stay here. You don’t owe me anything. Besides, aren’t you meeting up with your friends today? You’re going to be late.”

“I can be late.”

Frank took a hesitant step forward before finding his resolve and closing the distance to the couch. Gerard hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Frank’s jeans and tugged him closer so his knees rested on the cushion between his own. Gerard looked up into Frank’s eyes and cocked his head, silently asking for permission. Frank swallowed the lump rising in his throat and nodded. Gerard grabbed the hem of Frank’s thin t-shirt, and gently tugged it up to bunch it around his ribs. He took a moment to note the tattoos on his skin before ghosting his lips over the slight hollow above Frank’s hip. In one swift motion, Gerard sank his fangs into Frank’s soft flesh with more force than he had intended. As Frank’s blood hit Gerard’s tongue, he felt Frank shudder and admonished himself for his lack of control. 

As Gerard drank from him, he used his fingertips to trace soothing circles onto Frank’s skin. Frank sighed softly and leaned into his touch, arms hanging limply at his sides. Before too long, Gerard was pulling away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the stray blood across his lips. He grabbed the blanket that was thrown across the back of the couch, and gently pressed it into Frank’s side to stop the bleeding. 

“You okay?” he asked quietly, concern on his face.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,” replied Frank, checking back into reality and breaking into a small grin. “Are you?”

Gerard quirked a smile up at him. “Never better. Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”


End file.
